


Call On Me

by softlyforgotten



Category: Bandom, Phantom Planet, The Like, The Young Veins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	Call On Me

"Okay," Z said, wriggling a little in delight. "Is everyone comfortable?"

"Fuck yes," Alex said. "Do you have any idea how awesome it is touring with someone who's actually famous? It's really awesome. We get the best hotel rooms. I have one _all to myself_."

Z snorted. "So what," she said. "So do I."

"No, you don't," Ryan told her, and Z glared at her cell for lack of actually having Ryan there to glare at.

"All right, then, Laena's out somewhere getting lunch," she said. "Whatever, same difference."

"I have my own room," Ryan said smugly.

"In your own house," Alex agreed. "You're a lucky kid, Ross. Me and Vincent are still in bunk beds."

"I always wanted a bunk bed," Ryan said, wistfully. "My dad said it was pointless, though."

"It was pointless." Alex sounded amused. "You're an only child."

"What, you're discriminating against me for that, now?"

"I am," Alex said. "Fuck you, Ryan. I hate only children. You deserve all the bad shit you get--"

"Guys," Z said, "we're sort of on a schedule, remember?"

"Oh, right," Ryan said, sounding genuinely surprised, like he hadn't remembered the whole plan. That was actually very likely. Z rolled her eyes.

"Everyone settled?" Z asked.

"Yes!" Alex said cheerily.

"Yup," Ryan said. "So. What are you wearing."

Alex started laughing. Z held out for a second before she cracked up, too.

"Guys," Ryan said.

"Just a little satin pair of underwear," Alex said breathily, "that matches my satin sheets, I'm writhing around, all lonely and waiting for _you_ , baby--"

"Oh my god," Ryan said. "Z. Make him stop."

"Alex," Z said.

"I get out a vat of vaseline," Alex continued.

" _Alex_ ," Z said.

"A vat?" Ryan sounded horrified. "That's not sexy."

"It isn't?" Alex sighed. "God, I've been so misguided."

Z glanced at the mirror, making a face at herself. She was wearing a comfortable old t-shirt that was way too big for her, tugged down to reach just above her knees, and little black underwear, but she was starting to think that might have been a bit preemptive. The idea was, objectively, a good one, she was sure. She just kind of forgot in the execution exactly who she was dating.

Alex and Ryan were trying to work out at which quantity lube stopped being sexy and started being scary.

"So I'm just going to get naked," Z announced, which stunned them both into silence for a second.

Then Alex laughed, but it was a little lower than usual, and Z grinned at herself sideways in the mirror, pleased.

"It's like, two in the afternoon here," Ryan said glumly. "This all feels so sordid."

"I know, but I have to go to soundcheck soon and Alex needs his rest," Z said.

"I do," Alex agreed. "Eight hours. Every night. I'm living in the future, you guys."

"What's it like?" Ryan asked.

"It's pretty cool," Alex said. "I'll bring you back a jetpack."

"And a robot slave, please," Ryan said.

"Of course," Alex said, offended. "Who do you take me for?"

"I don't know," Ryan said. "I felt like I had to ask. Like maybe you don't care enough about me, or whatever."

"Oh, my god," Alex said, clearly working hard to keep from giggling. "How could I have led you into that dark place? I'm so sorry, Ryan. So, so sorry."

"I guess you can make it up to me," Ryan said thoughtfully. "I can try and think of a few ways. You'll have to be ready to put in proper energy and concerted effort, though."

"Oh, well. I'm not sure I'm up for that."

"Dude."

"You're not the kind of guy I'd buy flowers for," Alex said.

"Alex. Shut up. Yes, you would."

"Maybe." Alex was smiling now, Z could hear it. "If you asked nicely."

"Asked nicely, fuck you." Ryan sounded almost impossibly fond. "You should be begging to bring me flowers."

Alex made an affirmative noise. "Z's been awfully quiet for a while now."

"Hmm?" Z looked up from her book.

"You're not even paying attention," Alex said.

"I was just waiting for you guys to get the cute banter over," Z told him. "Are we ready, now? Do you want Ryan to beam pathetically at you over the phone line some more?"

"Harsh," Ryan said, but Alex and Z were too busy giggling to pay him much notice. Ryan sighed loudly. "Do we have to get naked?" he asked, after a minute. "I'll feel weird."

"It's kind of the point," Z said.

"But it's not really, is it?" Ryan countered. "It's not like you can see me. Just imagine me naked and I'll, you know, stick my hand down my pants."

"Hot," Alex said, lazily.

"Well." Ryan sounded kind of sulky. "I just feel dumb. Are you getting naked, Alex?"

"I just showered," Alex said. "I'm only wearing a towel."

Z didn't mean to, but: "Oh," she said.

Alex sounded delighted. "What was that, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just, you know, proud of you for showering, the usual."

"Is that right." She could _hear_ Alex's smirk, damn it. It wasn't her fault that she liked Alex after a shower, all warm and smelling nice and water rolling down his shoulders -- Alex had _really_ nice shoulders. Z hummed a little to herself and pulled her shirt up, cupping her palm against herself through the soft material of her underwear, not moving to do anything more just yet, enjoying the pressure.

"What?" Ryan said plaintively. "I don't understand what's going on. Should I shower? I'd have to hang up."

"We should be proud of him for knowing not to take a phone into the shower," Alex told Z, and Z laughed, shifting her hand away.

"This isn't really going to work, is it." She felt a little disappointed, but at the same time, it never really had that much chance of being a rousing success.

"No, come on," Alex said brightly. "Just, you know, tell me what to do."

Ryan and Z started laughing at the same moment.

"Guys."

"Oh, you're a giver, Greenwald," Ryan said.

" _Just tell me what to do_." Z pitched her voice up high. "So fucking _generous_."

" _Guys_."

Z and Ryan laughed some more.

"Okay, so apparently this _isn't_ going to work," Alex said sulkily.

"Bit tense, Alex?" Ryan asked, sounding delighted.

"Argh."

Z rolled over on the bed, pressing her face against the pillow and biting it to keep from laughing _too_ hard and making Tennessee come in from the next room to investigate.

"Man," Z said, when she can catch her breath. "Alex. You need to come home."

"Z," Ryan said. "Hey. _You_ need to come home."

"I think we can safely agree it would be better if we were all home," Alex agreed, and Z lay quietly, holding the phone to her ear and listening to the other two breathe. She loved touring, she loved her band, and she wasn't that lonely, not really; this was what she wanted to _do_ , had wanted to do since she knew what bands were.

Right now, though, she thought that she was maybe a little lonely. Just a little. Or – itchy, maybe, sort of hungry. She was okay, she just wanted her boys back.

"Hey, Z," Ryan said. "Let me help you out. What if I lie back, and you tie me up, that would make you feel better, wouldn't it?"

Z burst into laughter again.

"I hate you both," Alex said.


End file.
